before and after dawn: remake of renesmee back in time
by lexie.santiago.1
Summary: nick is jealous which is the actual reason she went back in time, he joined the volturi for revenge...nessie gets sent back into eclipse and conceals the secret from her family and also jacob...traveling back in time made nessie change, which is a side affect that can help, but also make everything worse, what can change her back into her normal hybrid self. (all characters used)
1. life after dawn

**Chapter# 1 life after dawn**

**Bella's POV**

It is the year 2024, eighteen years after renesmee was born in 2006. Renesmee has grown up to the daughter I have always wanted even though she was the unexpected surprise of my dreams. My daughter stop ageing at seven years, so she resembled the age of an eighteen year old at the age of seven, which was predicted by Alice threw her visions, but she never really saw any more visions about renesmee's future after she had a vision of Jacob proposing to renesmee on her birthday. No one told renesmee or Jacob because we wanted it to be a surprise for both of them. To months after her birthday we held the wedding. Close to our house, in the woods Even though alike didn't have anymore visions of renesmee future she still new everything that was going to happen. Alice sent out the invitations of course she decorated them to the theme of the wedding. She invited mostly everyone we new, but some knowing faces like Jessica, Angela, Eric, Tyler, mike and also my father. I really wanted him to see my daughters wedding, but he died around two years ago.

Renesmee has an amazing ability one that I am proud of; renesmee ability progressed over time and is now at almost full ability strength. the ability that renesme has allows people to see her memories through skin to skin contact, but this ability has progressed to mind to mind contact. This allows her to process her memories to a certain distance, almost like my shield and let the person to see her memories with out any skin to skin contact, we recently notices about a few years ago that she gained a new ability, almost like aro, but it allows her to understand people better, but this ability hasn't progressed past skin to skin contact and I don't think it will because that ability would be close to a mind reader like her father Edward. I'm actually surprised that she has some sort of both of our ability's hidden in her somewhere.

Every year on renesmee's birthday we always give her something special; of coarse Alice had to be the clothes shoes and jewelry giver which was showing the biggest walk in closet which is now in our cottage. When renesmee turned eighteen three months Ago she got her first brand new car, she was very excited when Rosalie handed her the keys to her new yellow BMW M3 convertible, just like her red convertible, but in yellow. Edward and I bought her two new charms for her charm bracelet that we gave her a year ago so she can hold on to her memories. She wears the charm bracelet along with her locket bracelet that Jacob gave her on Christmas three months after she was born and also her wedding ring that of course Jacob gave to her on her 18th birthday.

Seth follows them everywhere, trying to take pictures of them, he took most of the pictures with her phone and camera usually when there not looking or just staring into each others gazing eyes, he finds them at la push, cliff diving which I don't really like her doing or just in the woods chasing each other. Which we didn't need a picture to know what was going to happen next with Jacob and renesmee. The weirdest thing is how Seth new the exact place that Jacob would propose. Seth took pictures after pictures after pictures, until there was no more film left on her camera, but we all where happy that Seth was there to capture the pictures before and after the wedding.

At her wedding we wanted there to be a lot of familiar faces well at least as much as we can get, it not like Angela, Jessica, mike or even Eric could have been there, one was because they didn't know I had a daughter, and the second reason was because we haven't aged. It would have been nice to see familiar faces, but we all know that it was impossible, the only people that renesmee new that showed up to her wedding was a few of her friends. Most of her friends had smiles on there faces except one, her best friend peter. Nick and renesmee been best friends since freshman year in high school, but then she was hanging out with Jacob more often then peter and then later on, it was just Jacob she hanged out with. After the wedding peter and renesmee never talked, suddenly she was all about Jacob and clearly forgot about nick.


	2. out of know where

Chapter # 2: out of no where

Renesmee POV

I took my car, my yellow BMW M3 convertible and my book bag with a few spare clothes because I was sleeping in Jacob's spear room which I do occasionally do a few times a month, I took a extra spear cash that mother and father gave me including Alice just incase me a Jacob would go shopping later, which Alice doesn't like to give me because she really enjoys shopping with me, since I am the only one who actually likes shopping for clothes and shoes, I guess Alice caught up to me, with the whole shopping thing….

A about a minute later as I was driving to Jacob in la push I saw something or someone walk, maybe even run through the shadows, so I got out of my car to check it out not to far from it though I saw something again move through the shadows of the night and notice it wasn't human because a human has heartbeats but he or she didn't. Then I saw the person or should I say vampire, speed towards me like I was midnight snack, I still couldn't see the vampire because he was hiding in the shadows and not showing himself or her through the moonlight. I stood my guard from where I was standing, but he vanished and kept reappearing, like he was circling me…

i'm sure Jacob realized that I wasn't at la push yet so I called him with my phone but no answer. So I called my mom, but no answer just like Jake. The man came out of the shadows and said "the phones don't work here" said the familiar voice, but I was still unable to see his face. "Who are you?" I said confused because his face was covered by a hood. he started to appear clearer as the vampire was walking closer and closer, but then speeded behind me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around to notice he wasn't there

He was gone again "what is wrong with him?" I whispered in only a tone a vampire could of herd. I finally saw him once more I finally got a look at him through the moon light, it was nick, the clothes he was wearing, they looked more and more like the volturi every step that he took closer and closer towards me. Finally I reach my car, but I didn't go in.

he finally talked to me again but the only words that came out was "you cant escape, so don't even think about getting in that car", "Why not nick?" a tear to come down my left eye but I brushed it away like nothing happened "Because I need you to tell me the truth" nick said yelling at me "what do you want to here nick?" I told him in a innocent tone, "I know you been lying to me renesmee about you and your family even Jacob" I looked up from the floor as I heard him say Jacob and listen to more clearly as I know what he was going to say, "how can you even stand marring that mutt!" "He is not a mutt! Nick a mutt is a dog… he is a…giant russet wolf that can tare you… apart got it, anyway how do you know about Jacob and my family." I said in a more confusing tone then before.

" I got turned a month ago, seems like you didn't notice when I didn't show up for school anymore, I met the volturi a week after that they gave me these clothes and now I am one of them" when he said that I tried to step back, but my car was in the way. "Why would they want you, and why would you except there offer?" I said crossing my arms. Well I should them my gift, and they showed me there's, including aro you remember him don't you" he said looking at me with his deep red eyes "well he saw you and your family in my memory, oh and also your wedding with Jacob, he asked me if you were renesmee I said yes and asked me to do something for him. "nick what did he ask you to do?" I said in an angry tone. Nick smirked and said "time will tell." I had a confused look on my face.

Then suddenly spoke appeared from his hands I didn't know what to do, but for know my only option was to get in my car. It was no use as the smoke entered my car and forced my eyes closed as then I wasn't able to think, but dream when I awoke the smoke was gone and so was he, same place as I was, but I wondered why I was knocked out cold by some smoke, did it do something to me? I don't know, but I want to find everything out about this new nick and what his power was…


	3. Renesmee and the past

**Last time on chapter # 2 out of no where **

****_Suddenly smoke appeared from his hands I didn't know what to do, but for know my only option was to get in my car. It was no use as the smoke entered my car and forced my eyes closed as then I wasn't able to think, but dream when I awoke the smoke was gone and so was he, same place as I was, but I wondered why I was knocked out cold by some smoke, did it do something to me? I don't know, but I want to find everything out about this new nick and what his power was…_

**Chapter # 3 Renesmee and the past**

** Renesmee POV**

As I opened my eyes I saw the brightness of the sun, as always my skin shined at the sign of light, but not like a diamond. After I opened my eyes and admired my shinning self I tried to call Jacob, but his phone went to voicemail, which is weird because he always answers my calls, but I put that behind me and I called my mother, someone did pick up this time

"_I think that's my mother"_

But it sounded differently, her voice had deepness to it that I wasn't able to explain, on the other line I could hear a heartbeat it was very familiar, but I couldn't explain why

"I couldn't_ explain either of the things I heard"_

"I am at my dad's house anyway I'll call you back I have to get ready for school" mom Said then later hanging up on me.

_" a heart beat, going to school, Charlie that can't be she graduated from high school eighteen years ago and why did she say she's at grandpa's house he's been dead for a few years now…." " i Have to go check this out."_

I drove to Charlie's house, and noticed that his police car was there, It was kind of weird that I was about to knock on the door of my grandpa's house, I was about to knock on the door when grandpa Charlie opened the door, as my expression grew and my hand covered my mouth not realizing that tears were about to fall.

** Charlie's POV**

As I opened the door, leaving for an early day at work, I saw a young girl about my daughter's age I saw expressions on her face that were making me worry, then when she tried to hide her expressions she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey are you alright, what your name little one?" it looked like she wasn't ever going to answer, but when she finally did she was confused when I said the wrong answer. "Don't you know me I'm renesmee" "I'm sorry I don't know you at all" than it suddenly hit me. "you must be one of Bella's friends aren't you, well she left early for school today leaving in Edwards car, and sorry I have to leave to go to work see you another time then by renesmee" I felt really bad leaving her there, but I had to get to work, so I got in my police car and drove of.

** Renesmee POV**

I waved good-bye to Charlie as he drove of. Seeing his face made me smile, but as he drove away it made me cry. all these mixed emotions I wasn't able to explain. Seeing his face after 3 years was weird. I knew where I was, but it not where i'm suppose to be, why here, why now what did nick do I couldn't explain, but the only thing I had on my mind was my mother and I knew exactly were she was…

_ "forks high"_


End file.
